Tissue repair requires the surgeon to pass suture material through selected tissue, form a plurality of surgical knots extracorporeally and then move the knots into position adjacent the desired tissue to be sutured. In such procedures, the surgeon must manually tie the knots on the suture strands after the suture is threaded through the selected tissues to be sutured. Knot tying during surgery, particularly arthroscopic surgery, is tedious and time-consuming. There is also a tendency for the knots to deform or collapse as the surgeon manually forces the knots down into the proper position.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method of repairing tears in soft tissue (such as the meniscus) which does not require multiple suture knots.